ssentaiwfandomcom-20200214-history
Sokichi Banba
is of J.A.K.Q.. He is the ISSIS officer who was called in to take over operations in Tokyo for Joker as J.A.K.Q.'s mobilization leader. Biography J.A.K.Q. He himself is a cyborg and is considered the ultimate "super cyborg" for his bionic implants allowed him to harness and manipulate all four cosmic powers (atomic, magnetic, electric and gravity). His nickname was the "The White Birdman". He can direct his powers to perform a variety of incredible feats including flying, superhuman strength and super speed. Banba wields a fighting baton called the "Big Baton" which he can use to strike and hit opponents with great force and impact. Sokichi can transform at will without the use of the Kyouka Capsules, instead taking a sniff out of a magic red rose, then leaping and transforming in mid-air. J.A.K.Q. vs. Gorenger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Twenty-four years after the fall of Crime, Banba returned in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai as the leader of the "Dream Sentai" team. Using his skills as a master of disguise, he appears as a mysterious old man who helps the Gaoranger learn from the other Sentai heroes of the past. He usually does not shout a 'henshin' phrase, but did shout "Big One!" in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. He also used an attack called "Big One Finish", which is a spectrum slash with the Big Baton. Although his teammate Goro Sakurai appeared with the other Reds, the two did not interact. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Banba became co-leader alongside Akarenger in leading not only his team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. Both he and Tsuyoshi appeared to the Goseigers when they became overwhelmed by Gormin to regroup them with all other Sentai heroes for the final assault. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Tsuyoshi Kaijo aka Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The powers of Big One are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Black Cross King In Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, the 35th anniversary movie, Big One is seen leading the Great Legend Army alongside his predecessor Akarenger. Sometime during the Black Cross King's return, through the Ranger Keys, he thanks the Goseigers and the Gokaigers, and informs them even though they are not Earthlings, their hearts that love and protect others are the same as the other Super Sentai. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai, so it is assumed Sokichi and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Battle Fever, and the Denzimen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Sokichi, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Long and Panthera Lutes. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile': :Soukichi Banba/Mobilization Leader Big One: Active with a strong personality and transformation technique. He can use the powers of nuclear power, electricity, gravity and magnetism. The Mobilization Leader of J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. Personality Sokichi is a flamboyant playboy and master of disguise. He is a cool-headed leader and masterful tactician who can come up with the most brilliant of battle plans to defeat Crime's cyborgs. Big One Dubbed , as Big One, Sokichi's enhancements enable him to manipulate all four energies (atomic, electrical, gravitational, and magnetic) allowing him to perform a variety of incredible feats including flying, superhuman strength and super speed. Furthermore, unlike the core members, Sokichi is able to transform without the use of the Strenghtning Capsules; instead taking a sniff out of a magical red rose. In battle, he wields a fighting baton called the “Big Baton” which he can use to strike and hit opponents with great force and impact. As seen in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, Big One can use the Big Baton to perform an attack called the Big One Finish. Arsenal *Big Baton *Big Bomber (Big One provides the missile for the team cannon) Design Big One's suit is completely white cloth with white gloves and boots. Around his chest as well as the cuffs of his boots and gloves is a V-like formation similar to a rainbow of four colors (from left: green, blue, red, yellow) flowing from a point and flying upwards to the top of his shoulders. His belt is likewise white with no holsters but has a huge letter "B" surrounding the middle. His cape is much longer than the other J.A.K.Q., going down to his ankles and red in color. The rainbow "V" appears likewise taking up a helmet that is mostly white with a huge number "1" around the forehead. Ranger Key The is Sokichi Banba's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Big One Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as Big One. It was also used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) and Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) on one occasion each. *Joe became Big One alongside Luka (GaoWhite) and Ahim (White Swan) as part of an all-white change in their fight against Action Commander Salamandam. *When the Gokaigers became JAKQ in their fight against Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became JAKQ in order to use the Big Bomber cannon against Action Commander Shieldon in a vain attempt to penetrate his shield. *Marvelous beame Big One as part of an all-white Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. The J.A.K.Q. keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The J.A.K.Q. keys were defeated by Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Sokichi received his key and became Big One once more. Gallery Jakq-bigonef.png|A female version of Big One as seen in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Notes *Sokichi's given name is a stealth pun because "ichi" is Japanese for one. **He is the first Sentai Ranger with a number designation; two teams have done so since. *Hiroshi Miyauchi, who played Banba, previously played Akira Shinmei (Aorenger), a role arguably overshadowed by this role, in the previous season. *Big One is the first Sentai White Ranger. *He has become the second legendary hero, the first was Akarenger. *When he was introduced he immediately became the leader, like Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger in the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, who was the original White Ranger of Power Rangers just as Big One is the original Sentai White. *If one doesn't count Joker as the "yellow" for the team, Banba is the first of two main-team White Rangers to take the yellow position of the main team followed by Sayaka Nagisa of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. All subsequent White warriors after Banba and Nagisa have been classified as either 6th Rangers, Extra Rangers, and Bangai Heroes, or taking the Pink Ranger's place if on the core team. **He is also one of three male main-team Rangers to take the core team's yellow position, followed by Kensaku Shiraishi and his replacement Makoto Jin of Battle Fever J and Souji Rippukan of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. **A strange exception to this is Ken Hisatsu of Gekiranger, who like Banba appeared later in the series' run but is treated as a main-team member by the standard of Gokaiger; Ken is the only "main-team male White" other than Banba. *Sokichi is the only non-Red Ranger to be the center of his team's formation. External links *Big One at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Big One at the Dice-O Wiki